Groups and forums on social networking platforms or otherwise are created to serve as a common platform for people with similar interests, objectives and the like, and therefore it is but natural for such groups to have members (i.e. users) in large numbers. However, several platforms created for professional networking, knowledge sharing and more particularly to create learning environment have groups with well-defined objectives and the members of the group are expected to follow the same.
The traditional systems for managing the communication groups use moderators in between the user and the system. For example, as disclosed in granted U.S. Pat. No. 8,271,631B1, a communication group manager is required for scheduling and managing the communication groups.
Further, the user data validation for joining a communication group requires manual screening of each user. The most of the groups available are open to everyone, thus compromising the quality of the group, without proper user data validation.
Furthermore, large numbers of groups are recommended by the systems to the user to join without being aware of user's area of interest or users' profile information. Specifically,
To overcome the above mentioned problems, there exist a need for recommending and dynamically managing the communication groups for one or more users.